The Greatest Of All Evil
by M2
Summary: A new foe has awoken and wants it's revenge on humanity. Mew and Mewtwo decide to investigate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.  
  
The Greatest Of All Evil  
Chapter 1  
  
One peaceful summer day Mewtwo was lying on his couch taking a  
nap when he sensed that a great evil that had been watching and  
waiting for the moment to strike had decided to do so very soon.  
To have it's revenge on humanity.  
  
Mewtwo: Mew!  
  
Mew: (comes out of kitchen) What?  
  
Mewtwo: It has awoken. We must go. I have to see this.  
  
Mew: What has awoken? Where must we go? What must you see?  
  
Mewtwo: Come! (teleports)  
  
Mew: Always when I'm cooking.( teleports after mewtwo)  
  
meanwhile  
  
Misty: Hey guys, can't we take a break?  
  
Ash and friends are climbing up outside wall of silph co. They  
have been for the last 3 hours and are rapidly approachind the  
halfway point.  
  
Ash: Nonsense Misty! That bum said that I could find the some of  
the world's rarest pokémon at the top and since the guard  
wouldn't let us use the elevator we're going this way and we're  
not stopping until we get there!!  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Ash: (panting and wheezing furiously) okay let's take a  
break. It won't be long before we get there.  
  
Misty: Where?  
  
Ash: The walfway point.  
  
Misty: Oh.  
  
Ash: (Catches a glimpse of Mew around the corner of another building.) Huh?  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Ash: Nothing. I thought I saw something.  
  
Mewnwhile around the other building  
  
Mewtwo: (pulls Mew around corner) Mew! Be careful! We do not  
want to be seen.  
  
Mew: It doesn't matter. We can always wipe their memories.  
  
Mewtwo: Still.  
  
A window opens right next to Mew and Mewtwo and a trainer sticks  
his head out.  
  
Trainer: What the...? (puts on a serious look.) Pokéball  
go!!(throws stolen Master ball)  
  
Mewtwo: (eyes glow blue. Master ball shatters.)  
  
Trainer: Uh-oh! (Is knocked out by Mewtwo's thought power and  
falls back in house.) Where am I?  
  
Mewtwo: (Telekinetically closes window and shakes head.) Humans.  
(turns attention back to Ash and friends.) It is getting ready  
to strike.  
  
Mew: What is? I don't understand.  
  
Mewtwo: You will.  
  
About 2 hours later  
  
Ash: Almost there!  
  
Misty: I certainly hope so. My hands are killing me.  
  
Brock: I certainly hope that whatever is up there is worth this.  
  
Ash: Of course it is!  
  
Around the other building  
  
Mew: They certainly are slow at climbing.  
  
Mewtwo: We had better head to the top of that Silph Co.  
building. Better teleport as to avoid detection. (teleports)  
  
Mew: I'm so confused. (teleports)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ash and friends have reached the top.  
  
Ash: (falls over on roof, panting.)  
  
Misty & Brock: (the same)  
  
Ash: I made it!  
  
Brock: So where are the pokémon?  
  
Ash: They should be somewhere 'round here.  
  
Misty: If we came all that way for nothing, I'm gonna j...  
  
Strange voice: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: What the #£11 was that?  
  
Strange voice: You have taken me to the starting point of my  
odiously evil plan. I have no more use for you.  
  
Ash: Show your face, you coward!  
  
Strange voice: Fine by me!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. He reveals himself

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea  
  
The Greatest Of All Evil  
Chapter 2  
  
Strange Voice: You shall now come face to face with the  
greatest evil of all time! Prepare to feel fear like never  
before! I shall now reveal myself and go forth with the  
evilest plan ever to be seen on the face of the earth! I shall  
have my rev...  
  
Ash: Just get on with it!!  
  
Brock: I think you mean "most evil." "Evilest" is  
just...cruel...  
  
Strange Voice: Whatever!! (clears throat.) I shall now reveal  
myself!  
  
Togepi: (Jumps out of Misty's bag, lands in front of the gang,  
turns around and...) MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Ash: You?!?  
  
Togepi: Yes! And now I shall go forth with my plan to have my  
revenge on humanity and rule the world!!  
  
Misty: (Collapses on her knees, wraps her arms around herself,  
and rocks back and forth) No...this can't be happening...you  
were so...adorable...cute...innocent...I was like a mother to  
you...  
  
Togepi: Yes. You served my purposes well. Didn't you ever notice  
that I was a little TOO cute and cuddly. I tried to kill Pikachu  
on multiple occasions, but every time he pulled through...THIS  
ANNOYS ME!! This time I'll finish you all for good!  
  
Ash: What're you gonna do?  
  
Togepi: I rode along with you until you would bring me to the  
top of this building. I forced the bum into telling you to come  
up here.  
  
Ash: How?  
  
Togepi: Like so! (tears form in Togepi's eyes)  
  
Brock: UH-OH!!  
  
Togepi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (cover ears and scream in pain.)  
  
Ash: Me and my big mouth!  
  
Togepi: (stops crying) You see? Now I've wasted enough time with  
you. Time to get on with my plan! (disappears down stairs)  
  
Ash: Oh boy. 


End file.
